


Pledged Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Julia and Coraline head to bed for Coraline's first time...RP Fic.





	Pledged Love

Weddings always tired Julia and yet... given the chance, she would marry her lovers in seconds. She had seen how nervy Coraline was, how tender she was with Camilla and now she spoke softly. 

"Coraline...."

Her voice was gentle, her touch light on Coraline's arm. 

"Honey... it's okay..."

Coraline looked at her and smiled. Julia smiled. 

"You spaced out on me... didn't you?"

Coraline blushed slightly and nodded. Julia smiled softly, kissing her sweetly. 

"Come to bed my darling?"

Coraline smiled.

"I'd love to."

Julia smiled, holding her hand out to Coraline. Coraline smiled and willingly and with full understanding and acceptance of what she was agreeing to took hold of Julia's hand. Julia lead her gently up the stairs to bed, shutting and locking the doors before gently letting her hair down, her touch light as she stroked the free-falling waves out of Coraline's eyes, her touch light as she pulled Coraline into a tender kiss. Coraline gently kissed back. Julia smiled, slightly deepening the kiss before pulling back, her touch light on Coraline's cheek. 

"You are so... so gorgeous."

Coraline smiled and lent into her touch. Julia had spent a little longer caressing Coraline's cheek before moving to start to undo the woman's clothing, her eyes fixed on Coraline's letting her keep eye-contact, letting her love show even as she moved to slowly strip away Coraline's dress and underthings, leaving Coraline bared to her eyes, her smile soft as she took in every inch of her newest wife and lover. 

"So beautiful."

Julia's voice was soft even as she moved to let her own hair loose, sensing a slight tenseness in Coraline's stance before stripping away her own clothing, her eyes once again meeting Coraline's as she stepped, fully naked, closer to her, drawing her into another tender kiss, her touch light on Coraline's cheek. 

"My love."

Coraline murred into the kiss...loving the feel of skin on skin. Julia smiled, gently drawing Coraline with her to the bed, settling her there before moving to settle over her, taking her time to caress a hand over Coraline's neck and collarbone. 

"My beautiful girl."

Coraline murred even louder. Julia smiled, her hand trailing still lower to lightly tease first one breast, then the other, focusing on the nipples until they hardened, her lips brushing Coraline's ear. 

"Such a sexy girl..."

"So are you..."

Coraline murred. Julia murred softly, kissing her neck even as she moved to trail a hand lower, lightly teasing her lover's clit. 

"My girl."

Coraline arched and mewed. Julia smiled, slowly beginning to push inward, wincing only slightly at something tearing, her lips gentle over Coraline's. 

"Oh my Angel..."

Coraline mewled into Julia's lips. Julia had murred softly against her lips, her pace slow and steady attempting to draw the pain away, her lips brushing Coraline's tear-stained cheeks. 

"Oh my love..."

Coraline mewed softly. 

"Sweet sweet girl."

Julia murred, kissing her tenderly even as she slowly upped her pace. Coraline's mews got louder and louder. Julia smiled, upping her pace once more. Coraline soon cried out and came apart. Julia smiled, kissing her tenderly. 

"Good girl, my sweet good girl..."


End file.
